The Night of the Wolves
by Never Look Back Again
Summary: I was just a creation. I was just a puppet of his sick games. But I didn't know that I was the one person who would also get in his way. Look out Mr Tiny, your creation just went against you.
1. Chapter 1

The Night of the Wolves

In the Beginning of the End 

Mr Tiny was a strange man, which was what everyone thought of him when they first saw him. Short, plump, with static blonde hair and sunglasses over his ever changing eyes, demented smile and green wellington boots. That's right, you heard me, green wellies which went over his knees and were about three sizes too big, and they clashed terribly with his yellow suit.

But after speaking with Mr Des Tiny, no one saw him as a harmless little man with strange fashion sense. Oh no, they saw him as an evil creature, one you didn't want to run into if you were on his bad side. He may have been a genius, but that didn't mean he was a good person. After all, he relished in the screams of people, and enjoyed watching them suffer for the fun of it. And to make the matter even worse, he enjoyed eating children! As I said earlier, a genius, but a pretty twisted one.

I know what you're thinking, all of you asking the same question, why the introduction? Why introduce such a horror of a man before anyone else? Because as said earlier, he is and always has been, a genius, and starts this strange yet alluring story...

We all know the story of the young vampire prince, Darren Shan, and his courageous friends who died in the War of Scars. But when they died, they died for a reason, a reason Mr Tiny has kept close to his dark heart. He knew that if Evanna ever found out what he was plotting, she would do everything in her power to bring them back from Paradise.

And Mr Tiny would never, ever let that happen. So far his plan was running very smoothly, and he didn't need someone of his own blood to wreck it thank you very much.

But I'm rambling now, so I'll finish this off with a warning, which I hope you will take to heart.

What I write in this small book, I want you to understand that it will not be one of the nicest stories to be told. You should understand that my life has been difficult, and when my true identity was revealed to me, I was ready run from everything I already had.

I'm Vanessa Shan-Leonard, a creation of Mr Tiny's and supposedly the saviour of the entire universe, even worlds that none of us have seen...

And all it began with was an ordinary school day, for me, an ordinary orphan.

Or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

The Night of the Wolves

The School Day from Hell 

It was ordinary day for me when I had found out what I was. I was on my way to school, a new school at that, I had only been attending for a couple of weeks. But I guess I'm lucky that I was good at football, because if I wasn't, I certainly wouldn't be as popular!

But that's a story for another time, what's important right now is for me to explain what I really am.

I was a Thursday morning, and everyone was excited because we were all ready for the weekend. That and the fact there was a football frenzy scheduled at school today.

I have a strange obsession with football, it really is to me one of the most tactical sports in the world, and on that day, I was going to show everyone how serious I was about going pro.

I met of couple of guys who were also football addicts, Alex and Ricky Jones. There dad had been the famous shooter Tommy Jones, but they never got to know their dad very well. They were seriously young when he was killed by some purple freak with hook hands.

All three of us were on the football team, and I felt pretty proud of myself when I was the only girl to be on the team at school since a girl named Louisa Ravenhurst had graduated five years before.

Oh that's right, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Vanessa Rayne, twelve years of age and a tomboy. Short black hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin, and I was pretty short as well. The only way you could tell I was a girl was...well...you know...

Anyway, back to the story. When I arrived at school things were quiet, a lot quieter than I had expected. But hey, I was twelve; I guess you don't really think anything is suspicious at that age.

But I should have, and I did become more suspicious as I walked through the school grounds. The place was deserted, and I felt as if I was being followed...

I know, sounds cliché doesn't it? A typical start to a freaky story, but hey, what'cha gonna do?

I started speeding around the place looking for at least a teacher who could tell me what was going on, but there was no one. The only place I hadn't searched at the moment was the gym, but that was because I was avoiding it like the plague. I mean come on! It was like one of those cheesy horror movies where the bad guy always hides in the most obvious place! I was freaking out!

But there was nothing I could do apart from choose out of the two options I had pulled out of this. I could:

Go back to the orphanage and pretend it never happened...

Or...

Go in to the hall and see if anyone was there.

And guess what? Like the idiotic, naive twelve year old that I was, I chose option two, thinking 'what the hell, it's not as if anyone's gonna be there!'

Oh boy was I wrong, was I very, very wrong...

As I opened to the door to the hall, it decided to freak me out when it creaked, so I was even more frightened that before. Not that I would actually admit that, I mean, people would think I was stupid.

But I have to say, when I saw Mr Tiny for the first time, I almost peed myself in fear.

The lighting of the room was dim, and there was a strangely alluring smell in the room which made me step forward. But by doing that I drew the attention of the little odd man in wellies.

The demonic smile that lit his face when he saw me, and the fact that I couldn't see his eyes, was what scared me the most. I honestly thought at that precise moment the man was going to eat me. Skin me alive, cook me, and eat me. But what he did do scared me to death on the inside.

"Why good morning Vanessa!"

His voice had been so cheerful, yet there was something truly sinister tinting it. I was petrified, I couldn't move. I wanted to run so badly, scream for help, but I just couldn't. I was frozen in fear...

And defenceless.

And he noticed, causing his lips of curl over his teeth and frighten me even more. His teeth... they were stained red!

For the first time since entering, I looked around the room carefully. And what I saw made me cry, step backwards in fear, and looking at the man in front of me, trembling.

There was blood everywhere; the hall had been stained red. Bodies were lying limp on the floor and heads hung by their hair on the ceiling, causing drips of blood reach the already covered the floor.

And I knew instantly that the man stood in front of me was the reason why everyone was dead. But yet, there was a part of me, right at the back of my head, which was impressed at how the only bit of him covered in blood was his teeth and his hands.

But while I was doing all of this, I hadn't noticed that the man had been making his way towards me.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I still couldn't run, my body had frozen up again. So I did the only thing I could think of. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, waiting to die with dignity.

But I didn't die, the man didn't kill me. I heard his footsteps approach me, and then stop at what I assumed was in front of me, and shook my hand.

My eyes had snapped open in shock by then, and my mouth was gaping. Was I really shaking hands with a mass murderer?

That thought made me snap out of my fear. This guy had just killed probably everyone in the school by the looks of it, and now he was shaking my hand? Boy did he have a lot of guts in even trying to touch me, because now there would be hell to pay.

I glared at him and pulled my hand away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? First you massacre the entire school and now you have the audacity to shake my hand as if I would treat you warmly? Who in the fiery pits of hell do you think you are!"

The man stared up at me, and I have to admit that when he just gave me his creepy smile, I broke in a sweat. I wouldn't doubt that this guy could make the worlds toughest man burst into tears.

He actually answered my last question as well, but what he said sort of made me stare at him.

"I am Desmond Tiny, but you shall call me Mr Tiny."

Desmond Tiny...Des Tiny...Destiny!

I was amazed at the slight anagram of his name, it was indeed unusual and I wondered if it was his real one. And yet again, I was being unobservant as these small hooded things roughly pulled me to the floor.

I started screaming, until this Mr Tiny crouched down next to me, grinning like a psychopath and causing the blood on his teeth to drip onto my mouth.

And at that, something weird happened. It was as if I just had to lick the blood from my lips, just to taste it. And I did, causing a frenzy in my mind.

Tiny laughed at me, causing me to glare and pounce at him. I had somehow found the strength to get out of the tight grip of these small people on me and grab onto his neck, strangling him.

"What do you want with me?"

I was quite literally snarling at him, my temper getting the better of me, and still, all he could do was choke out another laugh, making my grip around his neck to tighten.

"Now, now Vanessa, I'm quite surprised you don't remember me. After all, I did create you..."

I froze, staring at the man in shock and fear as memories flashed before my eyes, not the fake one he had created in my head when he left me at the orphanage.

He had created me as a weapon of destruction, out of two people. Darren Shan, a vampire prince, and Steve Leonard, the Lord of the Vampaneze. By using their DNA, and mixing it into his daughter, he created a child which was supposed to destroy the world.

That child was me, and he had everything planned out for me. I would live with my mother for the first four years of my life until he staged my death. I remember it now as if was yesterday.

It was my fourth birthday, and he had given me a bottle of something that slowed my heart rate down that much it would seem as though I was dead. He had then rearranged my body so it looked as if I had fallen from a large height, that being my cause of death.

I could still hear everything, and hearing my mother cry was what made me the most upset. I wanted to wake up, tell her that I was still alive and that everything would be okay, but I couldn't. That was the day Mr Tiny had taken everything away from me, and I could do nothing about it.

After I had been buried, he dug me back up, and for the next four years of my life, he used me as a weapon, an object of destruction. I felt like a robot, I had no point in life, no reason to live.

Until my grandfather brought a boy back from the dead. He had been eight when he had died, after being killed by Steve Leonard, and it sounded horrible. But his life hadn't. His name was Shancus Von, and he lived at the Cirque Du Freak with his father, Evra, his mother, Merla, and his little brother and sister, Urcha and Lilia.

He lived at the cirque because he was exactly the same as his dad, covered in snake scales and had golden slit eyes. And yet, when he was bought back to life, he stayed with me. He wasn't afraid of me, and wasn't angry at me for having the same DNA as the man who killed him.

Shancus soon became my best friend, we did everything together. Played pranks, picked on Mr Tiny, and we even played football together. He taught me how to have fun again, and he also taught me that I didn't have to listen to Mr Tiny.

I haven't seen him in four years, we're both twelve now. But because I defied Mr Tiny, he wiped my memories and sent me to the orphanage at the age of eight, and now that I remembered, I would probably be in big trouble.

"Y-you took everything from me!"

My dear grandfather laughed at me, but I still had the upper hand. My grip around his neck tightened again, and I was pretty proud of myself when he started turning a purplish colour.

But fear wasn't to be put away, especially when the man spoke to me again

"You shall destroy... the world."

With that he fell unconscious, and I was running out of that building at such a speed that even Sonic the Hedgehog wouldn't be able to catch up to.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night of The Wolves

The Truth behind Words

Darren Shan knew he was dead. And he was quite content with that fact. He was with his family, and close friends. Heck, even Steve and himself had settled their differences and were finally on conversing terms.

However, the once vampire Prince was fuming in his grave once he found out that the old man was meddling in his life again.

And he was dead!

Honestly, using his and Steve's DNA to create a super weapon? He was very unimpressed. Especially since the poor kid had no idea what the hell was going on. She gets all these memories, some of when she was younger, some of his, and some of Steve's. If he didn't act soon then the kid was going to loose control and just kill everything in her path.

And Darren really didn't want that. After all, he had worked so hard to make sure that the peace was kept between Vampires and Vampaneze that he didn't need a short all knowing fat man to ruin it all.

He watched as the girl ran. He had no idea when she was going to stop, and it was obvious that she didn't want to. But unfortunatly he knew all to well that you couldn't just run away from your troubles.

He had tried that once. Never again.

"Darren?"

The young man turned to see Steve. The two stared at each other for a while before Darren sighed in defeat.

"You win..."

Steve grinned at him in a feral manner, laughing heartily. Darren rolled his eyes at his friend, crossing his arms in distaste.

"Don't I always Darren?"

"Shut up. Now what's this plan of yours again?"

"Why it's simple really. But first I think we need to explain what's happening to everyone first, don't you?"

The cheeky tone in Steve's voice caused Darren to glare at the blonde. He turned, storming away to the main place in Paradise where everyone stayed. Almost everyone he knew was there. Larten, Arra, Gavner, Vancha, his parents, Shancus, Evra, Paris, Mr Tall... The list was continuos.

He couldn't help but gulp however as they all stood and stared at him. It was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

><p>Hi peeps! please don't kill me for taking so long to update! its just that school has been trying to kill me and I just haven't had the time to do anything else! I love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p> 


End file.
